


Doting

by dragontamerz



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bitemarks, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Cum Swallowing, Loving Sex, M/M, dragon on human, near loss of control, not the first time, pinning, set after the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerz/pseuds/dragontamerz
Summary: “I-I want to do this for you.” Hiccup responds, still embarrassed but full of sincerity, “If you want this, I have no problem with it. I promise.”After taking an early-morning rendevous, Hiccup needs to show his dragon how grateful he is.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	Doting

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. FINALLY. This beast of a fic is completed! Nearly two months later, Doting is finally here. Nice way to break in the new psued, hey? Not sure what to put here except for a few disclaimers and extra trivia so, here goes! 
> 
> 1.) For horny purposes, some aspects of realism have been omitted.  
> 2.) In case you didn't read the tags, Hiccup is underage in this story. If that bothers you, this story won't fly with you. Prioritize YOUR comfort first!  
> 3.) Will you see more content like this? I'm not sure. Smut always takes more than it gives in my eyes, so there's no real telling when I'll be gearing up to write another one of these. As for fics that are still Toothcup oriented, YES! I love writing for them, so stories of that variety will be high up on my list.  
> 4.) I don't own any of the How To Train Your Dragon characters! Do people even need to say this anymore? Bleh, whatever. I'm doing it anyway. Don't sue me!  
> 5.) If you like the fic, PLEAAAASE consider leaving a comment. I cannot stress how much they heighten my mood. Even if it's something small! If you don't want to leave a comment, kudos and subs are fine! 
> 
> Well, thats everything. Enjoy!

His candle went out a long time ago. Hiccup was there to see it when it did, after the roof hatch had let just too strong a breeze in. Now his eyes have adjusted well enough to the darkness. He hates that he's given them enough time open to do so. 

He's been awake in bed for hours, listening to the ambience around him - including the sound of Toothless snoring away on his slab of rock. A few claws are continuously scraping its surface and the noise forces Hiccup to smile; his Fury is chasing something. 

The smile fades as guilt tugs at his heart. He can’t sleep - he hasn’t been able to all night. It’s driving him _crazy…_ but waking Toothless up because of that is selfish. That's what's kept him in bed all night. Toothless. 

But Gods, is it _boring_ in here. 

The viking’s legs twitch in restlessness. He wants to get up - every part of him does. So he presses his head further down against the pillow, furrows his eyebrows and begins to will himself. _Stay laid down. Stay laid down. Just stay laid down…_

_Gods! Forget this. Toothless, I’m sorry._

He sits up in bed, carefully peeling the blankets off of himself. With a sigh, he reaches into the darkness and retrieves his prosthetic leg. The sound of Toothless snoring only makes him feel worse, but despite himself, he attaches his prosthetic and quietly heads for his dragon. 

One hand on his head and Toothless stills, easily abandoning whatever was holding his attention in his dream. The Viking gently rubs a line over his scales, staring down at the Fury. "Toothless." Speaking softly. "Toothless, wake up." 

A low rumble rolls through Toothless's throat. He comes to life then, back arching, legs sprawling up and out, head tilting up towards the nearest wall. Hiccup can hear a few bones pop from the stretching. He meets Toothless's sleepy eyes, the color of fresh spring growth, and almost gets lost in them. 

"Hey-Hey, bud." The Viking says, tripping over his words. "I'm sorry. Really, I am, but… can we get out of here?" 

There's a moment of processing. Toothless's eyes become a little less tired. He almost immediately begins to rise to his feet; Hiccup, apologizing again and again in his head, follows. They wordlessly unite alongside each other, and Toothless guides Hiccup down the steps. The sounds of their feet on the wood seems louder than it is, as does the creak when Hiccup slowly pulls open the front door.

They break away from the village before the sun has risen, its light substituted in torches lining the exterior of Berk's many houses. Hiccup's ears are flooded with the sounds of Berk at night - lacking the noise of its typical bustlings. These hours belong to nature. And Toothless is just that -- a black panther in the shadows. A creature built for the night better than any dragon Hiccup knows. He can hear the Fury's paws crushing the dirt: _Crich… crunch… crich… crunch._ It reminds him of his father's footsteps; Toothless walks like he's authority...the chief of the night.

They're soon abandoned by the reach of the torches. It only takes one stumble before Toothless is urging Hiccup to climb onto his back. _Careful,_ thinks Hiccup, bashfully, as he climbs aboard. _He's always so careful with me._

Centuries full of harsh rains have pounded slopes into Berk’s soil. Toothless takes his time navigating them, skillful claws digging into the dirt for purchase when he needs it. Hiccup slowly eases himself until he's laid across the dragon's back. The rise and fall of the Fury’s powerful muscles gently massage against Hiccup’s skull; he closes his eyes to enjoy the ride. 

_...I love you, Toothless._

The young Viking isn’t aware that he’s said that out loud until his dragon responds with a soft croon: _I love you, too._ He hears Toothless dusting his tail through the foliage they're walking through. It makes him smile. 

Morning is breaking by the time they reach the Cove. Toothless eases them both down into its belly, breezing over rocks and moss until they touch down on the ground. The sun has just barely begun to fill the Cove with its gold. Waking daylight shimmers on the surface of the pond. Toothless marches into its light and slowly lays down, crooning under the gentle heat. Hiccup slowly slides off of the Fury’s back and lowers onto the warming grass to be with him. 

“Thank you, Toothless.” He whispers, listening to his dragon churr and go after an itch on his foreleg. He presses his nose up against the back of Hiccup’s shoulder shortly after. The Viking leans up against the contact, letting out a hushed sigh. “I really... _needed_ to get out of there for a bit. Thank you for not getting mad at me.”

Toothless croons, pulling his head away and letting Hiccup lean back into the crook of his neck. He couldn’t be mad at his human, even if he was woken up way before dawn. Even if Hiccup wanted to get away from the village and couldn’t give a reason why. Hiccup was bothered by _something,_ and that was all the explanation Toothless needed. He tries to let Hiccup hear it - _I love you. I would do it a thousand times. For you._ It seems to work. 

“Toothless…” Hiccup mutters with softness and love in his voice. He reaches a hand up to pet the dragon’s broad head. “I really don’t deserve you, do I?”

 _It’s me who doesn’t deserve you, Hiccup,_ the dragon wants to say. _And you know why that is._ _You spared me, even though killing me would have brought you everything you ever wanted. And when you could have left me to starve here, trapped and flightless, you brought me fish and returned me to the sky. I won’t ever deserve you._

He wishes he could speak Hiccup. 

Toothless’s scales are warm and they keep Hiccup grounded. He finds himself gently dragging his fingernails between their dirt-filled ridges, tracing the scars and imperfections. His dragon churrs, puffing warm breaths onto the back of Hiccup's shoulder. A smooth tongue comes over the skin of his neck, nose pushing under the boy’s tunic, like to a badger digging through dirt to find food. He ends up exposing the contusion of a fading bite mark, and he pulls away to stare at it wistfully. Hiccup rolls his eyes with a smile, playfully pushing Toothless's head from his shoulder. 

“Are you going to keep worrying over that until it goes away?”

Without a response, gives it a tentative sniff, looking for infection, and then glances over with eyes full of guilt. _I'm sorry!_

“Toothless!” Hiccup teases. “I told you I wanted you to do it! Look, it doesn’t even hurt anymore. You’re _fine_ , you big baby!” 

Toothless responds with a low, unsure croon, cuddling up to his ‘injured’ rider for reassurance. Hiccup scoffs and latches on to his head, dotting kisses on a few pitch-black scales. “You’re okay.” He whispers, and with a churr and what feels like a nod, Toothless finally accepts it. 

They close their eyes and touch foreheads, and Hiccup lets his hands drag along the smooth, bat-like skin of Toothless’s neck. He feels the slight crevice of a long scar, dips his fingertips in between the Fury’s strong wings, the insides of which feel like smooth, heated leather. Nearly every part of the dragon is warm, like fire hides beneatg his surface in more than just the throat. Toothless lifts his wings just a bit to allow more access, clearly enjoying his human’s touches. 

Hiccup slowly pulls his arm back, bringing it over Toothless’s broad chest. He’s been noticing the Fury slowly becoming more muscular over the past few months. He drags a finger down into the forming crevice in Toothless’s chest and he wants to follow it further, over the dragon’s underbelly and right up to his- 

He stops, and Toothless opens his eyes after a moment of patient waiting. They stare into each other’s souls, Hiccup’s cheeks beginning to tint pink. He can see his reflection and he looks into himself, watching his mouth move as he speaks.

“Toothless, can… can I…?” 

A few seconds of staring, and Toothless’s intelligence saves the day again. He gives a short warble and turns his head, peeking between his legs before looking back at his human. He gives another croon in questioning... _You mean down there?_

Hiccup swallows, giving a mute nod. “I-I know we haven’t done… _it,_ in a few days. And I wanted to thank you for waking up and bringing me out here. So, if you want me to… I’d be happy to uh, well, you know.” 

_Hiccup…_ The Fury croons, processing the words. His expression morphs into a pointed look as he nudges his nose up against Hiccup’s chest. _Do you want this?_

“I-I want to do this for you.” Hiccup responds, still embarrassed but full of sincerity, catching on to Toothless’s response through his body language. “If you want this, I have no problem with it. I promise.”

Toothless hesitates and pulls away, staring at the ground as he visibly debates his two options. Finally, he rises to his feet again and trots off past the Viking, turning around to face him head-on. He rises on his hind legs and then collapses onto his back, feet splayed as he lifts his head to look at his rider. It’s a ‘yes’ as clear as day; he even throws in a permissive churr for good measure. _Okay. If you’re willing, then I'm ready._

Hiccup rises to his hands and knees, crossing the short distance between them and kneeling in front of his Fury. He rests a hand on the inside of Toothless's right foreleg, staring down at the skin under the dragon's tail. Despite his willingness, Toothless is not erect; the shaft that hides his member is completely closed up, in fact, and looking much more like a female’s genitalia than a male’s. But it’s nothing Hiccup doesn’t know how to handle, especially after encountering this for the first time three weeks ago. Oh, how naive he was back then, staring like a deer in the headlights...

He presses his palm gently over the puffed up skin, applying just the slightest bit of pressure over it. Toothless gives a quiet croon in response. A quick check reveals him closing his eyes and accepting it with a grin already spreading on his face. Motivated, Hiccup starts to knead his hand over the sheath, pressing down ever so gently, feeling the skin sink under his palm until he presses onto the hardening cock hidden beneath. Toothless’s body is quick to show its approval. The moment Hiccup pulls his hand back, the dragon’s pride begins to reveal itself, slowly parting the skin protecting it as it rises like a volcano from the sea.

Bubblegum pink and swollen with a knot at the base, the cock is rather exemplary for its owner’s young age. It reminds Hiccup just why he was so scared to take it during his first time… and how grateful he was for its size once he adjusted. After that first encounter, Hiccup would often catch himself fantasizing about it in bed while Toothless slept, imagining the Fury inevitably getting bigger - in _every_ way. Sometimes it even filled him with more primal thoughts and fantasies… the most vivid and recurring being Toothless looming over him and fucking his face like a wild, mindless animal. But Hiccup wasn’t even sure Toothless could lose control like that. Even during their first time, when mating instincts should have completely taken the reins, Toothless made sure he wasn’t hurting Hiccup. Besides the unavoidable pain of being entered for the first time (and Toothless had made a fuss about that as well), Toothless treated him like glass. If there was any primal side to him at all, Hiccup had yet to find it. 

Despite himself, Hiccup wraps his hand around his dragon’s cock and begins to pump it, unable to help the smile that Toothless’s _very audible_ and _very encouraging_ croon brings. The Viking boy watches as his hand travels the shape of the organ: up and over its swelled base, past the level shaft and up to the flared tip, then back down again. Toothless purrs before him, claws splaying out as his hind legs are jostled by the stimulation. And he only gets louder when Hiccup gets _faster;_ it even sounds a little like he's moaning out. _"Ooooooooo…"_

As the Fury’s breaths increase in his excitement, Hiccup looks up to monitor his reaction. “That good, bud?” He asks, to which Toothless responds in a whine that sounds _desperate. Don’t stop please, Hiccup,_ please… Hiccup can practically hear it all.

It works to relax him. His Fury’s audible pleasure guides him to swipe his tongue over the flared tip. It tastes faintly like sea salt, the flavor pressing up against his lips as Toothless involuntarily bucks, breath hitching in his throat for a moment. He gives a needy croon, laying his head flat against the grass. Hiccup’s doesn't have to try to read him.

The Viking’s eyes go half-lidded and he opens his mouth, taking the flared tip inside as he stares down at Toothless’s knot. He hears the dragon thunk his head back onto the grass to give a rather loud, encouraging trill, and can feel him pinwheeling his left hind leg in the air like a lazing dog. His hips lift to instinctually press more of his cock into the boy’s mouth, seeking out the warmth. But even that is so gentle, so _human_ , that Hiccup can’t help but oblige. Closing his eyes and brushing a few strands of hair out of his face, Hiccup lowers his head, mouth sliding past the cock’s tip and down onto its puffing shaft. 

For a dragon of his size, Toothless isn’t that hard to take in the mouth. The dragon’s shaft doesn’t taste like anything but skin, yet _feels_ like the same heated leather under his wings. Hiccup bobs his head on it, letting his tongue massage the throbbing skin. Everything he does just makes Toothless falls further apart before him. It puts him in a position of power for once; here he is with the most feared breed of dragon, completely at his mercy. Hiccup feels a swell of pride at this. Toothless would have _never_ gotten to come undone beneath a tongue like this in the wild. With the way the Fury’s claws are splaying out and his tongue is lolling to coat the grass in heavy slobber, he looks like he couldn’t be more pleased with his domestication. 

A few more minutes in and Hiccup feels his Fury tense up and begin to spaz. Toothless is shivering beneath him, cock throbbing, paws kicking, body writhing. It's a telltale sign of an incoming climax; Toothless, unable to stay still, is so endearingly _hot_ like this. A series of whines leave him, steadily building up, getting louder and louder until- 

Hiccup's mouth is suddenly flooded with cum. It's so much hotter in temperature than what he imagines human cum is like; in fact, it's almost _scalding._ It feels like something from the deepest, most fiery part of Toothless. Something he's ripped from that most personal part of himself and given to Hiccup - _only_ him. 

As Hiccup burns his throat by gulping it down, its temperature reminds him of yak soup. But Toothless tastes like the sea - thick and salty. Hiccup has always loved it. 

He pulls his mouth off the cock, looking up at his Fury. Toothless has his head flat against the grass, panting heavily. A low, stretched-out croon rumbles in his throat, and Hiccup watches his cock twitch from its treatment. He lets his dragon experience the afterglow, absently dragging a finger over the puffed folds surrounding Toothless's pride. 

Bare skin rubbing against his tummy brings the Fury back. Toothless lifts his head to see Hiccup, having stripped his bottom half, carefully sitting down over him. Positioned just behind the Fury's two hind legs, Hiccup's cheeks flush scarlet as he feels his dragon already hard again… and prodding him. 

"E-Excited, are we?" His voice falls quiet as embarrassment takes over again. He trails a finger down the dragon's stomach and Toothless croons, tail gently swishing back and forth through the grass. _Hiccup…_ Another croon. And then Hiccup realizes he's not just wagging his tail, but _squirming_. They meet eyes, green searching green, looking for permission from one another.

 _I_ need _you._

That's really all it takes. 

"How-How do you want me, bud?" Hiccup asks. The memory of Toothless looming over him like a shadow the last time they made love still feels so fresh in his mind. It felt good to be in that position - good and right. And Toothless seems to agree; he starts gently trying to get up, giving Hiccup time to climb off him and turn his back. His Fury circles around and Hiccup offers himself up. He watches the shadows of Toothless's wings on the grass, now unfurled as if he were royalty… Hiccup isn't sure why, but he loves that. Gods, he _adores_ it. He loves Toothless approaching him this slowly; only his _dragon_ can make him love feeling so small. 

Lifting his forelegs gingerly, Toothless rears and places them on either side of Hiccup. The Viking breathes out as he feels Toothless's tip prod against him, slick with the remnants of Hiccup's saliva and the dragon's own cum. He gives his Viking a small nuzzle - _I love you so much_ \- and pushes in. Hiccup lets his eyes close, smiling softly; his body, well-versed, handles the intrusion like a champion. 

And once he's all the way in, Toothless checks on Hiccup. He always does. And stuffed insanely full, Hiccup is on cloud nine… but Toothless seems to be looking for some kind of vocal cue. 

"Come on." He says comfortingly, tossing a smile back at his nervous dragon. Toothless is so worried to hurt him... it's too adorable to be mad at. "It's okay." 

Toothless obtains a slow but steady rhythm then, ear plates rising as he hears Hiccup groan beneath him. His mere presence inside the boy is already sending pinpricks of pleasure through Hiccup, overriding the faint discomfort. Toothless tucks his nose close to the front of his human's neck, giving a few licks at the sweat already gathering there. Hiccup has to lower himself beneath the dragon. His chest presses up against the grass, lower body lifted to meet Toothless halfway. 

"I-I love you, bud." He stutters out, finding himself grasping fistfulls of grass as the first strong waves of pleasure start to roll in. All things aside, Toothless is still being gentle - for a dragon, that is. " 'Sokay. I can take it. Promise." Toothless gives a whine, but there's a noticeable increase in force when he pushes in again. He begins to thrust faster, giving a low warble as the pleasure starts to set in for him, too. 

They both feel it at the same time. Hiccup tenses up and gives a wanton moan just as Toothless buckles down over him and whimpers into his ear - _Hiccuuuuup…_

He's found it. Of course he has. Toothless is just too good at navigating him. And the feeling of the Fury's cock pushing up against his sweet spot sends Hiccup into a _frenzy_ of noises. He starts to make sounds he wasn't even aware he could and he can't afford to hold them back at this point; Toothless won't allow him to. 

Toothless digs a few claws into the grass, repeatedly forcing himself in and out of his human. It feels like he's being crushed into pure heaven inside of the boy. He steadies himself and ends up taking Hiccup's lower body to the ground completely, effectively pinning the Viking under the weight of his thrusts. Hiccup has no audible complaints; instead, he fills his voice with Toothless's name, stuttery and quavering. 

"Toothle-ah, Toothless… Toothless, Toothless, _Toothless-_ " 

_Hiccup…_

Hiccup's prosthetic brushes up against the dragon's outer thigh. "Need- faster-" He pants, finding it hard to get a good breath in. "Toothless _please-"_

A few careful claws clasp over his arms. Hiccup's heart flutters in excitement as he realizes his dragon is _pinning_ him, holding him still as he fulfills his request. 

Toothless is hardly able to focus. The sensation of being inside _Hiccup_ , the Viking he loves most in all of Berk - no, the _world,_ has him drugged up on the way it feels. He feels overloaded but also as if he can't get enough of the boy at the same time. 

Sweat has practically glued Hiccup's bangs to his forehead. He can't even get his arms free to fix it - Toothless may not be _hurting_ him, but that doesn't mean he's able to move very freely right now. This is the closest Toothless has ever gotten to what Hiccup can only imagine a dragon giving in to instinct is truly like, and it's _electrifying._ He feels like his heart is going to fly out of his chest.

He can't stay still. He never can. Hiccup is _writhing_ beneath the Fury, unabashed sounds pouring out of his mouth as he pulls grass from the dirt below his hands. Toothless is clearly feeling rather the same. His thrusts are becoming more erratic and desperate; he's close. They both are. 

"Oh G- _Gods-_ " Whispers Hiccup, hardly able to catch his breath anymore. Toothless is whimpering into his ear - _I know, I know, I know -_ "I'm--CLOSE!" His voice erupts in volume, vision filling with stars.

Unable to control themselves, Hiccup's walls clench down around Toothless. It's the final straw for him. He tips his head back and roars and, with one more powerful thrust, erupts inside of his Viking. His last jab against Hiccup's sweet spot sends _him_ over the edge too. Warmth splashes up against his stomach, nearly lost in the sensation of Toothless's orgasm. Toothless's seed, considerably hotter but not too much to bear, fills him up to the _brim_ … so much so that he's sure he's been made a bit pudgy by it. 

Toothless is able to recover from the afterglow much faster than his poor human. He gently pulls out, and Hiccup whines at the feeling of being empty; mind fried, he can't even remember what it felt like living _without_ Toothless inside him. It always ends up feeling so _wrong_ for the longest time afterward _,_ as sinful as that is. 

Hiccup's limbs are like jelly… he couldn't move if he wanted to. So Toothless gently nudges him onto his back, and gently laps his tongue over the boy's cock. 

It falls just short of overstimulation. Hiccup, practically tranquilized at this point, sighs gratefully and accepts it, enjoying the feeling of Toothless's tongue on him. Toothless goes after the splashes of cum on Hiccup's stomach next, reminding him how shocked he was the first time his Fury did this. The last thing he expected was for his dragon to voluntarily clean him up. But now it almost comes like second nature - it feels like Toothless tending to him. Just another way that the dragon shows his love for everything Hiccup is and has to give him. 

He comes down from the afterglow as Toothless pulls his head up. They meet eyes, trying to convey their love and gratefulness for each other without words, and then Toothless lays down beside him and begins to pull him close. Up against his warm chest, Hiccup feels like he could _hibernate_ here, just pass the cold Berkian winter by and wake up when the weather warmed.

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me." Hiccup mumbles lovingly, sleepy and warm. 

And Toothless slowly envelops the boy in his wings, cradling him in velvet… a night sky covering up his sun.


End file.
